


This Ain't a Fairytale

by MukeAF (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Muke as FUCK [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MukeAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke isn't a princess waiting for Michael to rescue him.</p><p>Maybe it's the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't a Fairytale

“Stand up and be a man about it,” Clifford growls at Luke as he does nothing like the usual. “Dammit, you make this so fucking easy.”

 

Michael Clifford is Luke’s bully, and Luke loves him.

 

-

 

“You have to give up some time,” Ashton slides into the seat next to Luke for the Chemistry class. “He’ll just keep beating you up.”

“For being a queer and friendless freak, yeah,” Luke rubs at the bruise forming on his thigh. “Thank God I live with you.”

“You’d be the only one okay with non-caring parents,” Ashton takes a sip of his water. “When was the last time you heard from them?”

“When Ben did something awesome, like getting a promotion at his work,” Luke groans. “I hate my family, you know that.”

“They want you back.”

 

“So I can be another one of their prizes for being successful, no thank you,” Luke kicks Ashton under the table when a certain half-Scottish, half-Kiwi lad passes by.

“He’s kinda hot,” Ashton sighs dreamily. “And totally straight.”

“That’s what you think, Irwin,” Luke giggles. “I thought for the longest time that Michael was straight since he beats me up, but he’s pansexual.”

 

“You guys talking about Michael?”

 

Luke didn’t know Calum was interested in talking to him. Heck, they don’t even have any classes together.

“Um, yeah?” Luke kicks Ashton under the table again to shut him up.

“Cool, I heard loads about you, Luke,” Calum’s smile is almost flirtatious. “Michael called you off-limits in the cafeteria yesterday.”

“Off-limits?”

“As in no one else can touch you,” Ashton looks more than mildly intrigued. “What if he wants you?”

“That’s a load of bull,” Luke laughs it off. “C’mon, Ashy, I don’t wanna be late for my Physics.”

 

-

 

“You’re harsh on that kid,” Luke hears Calum talking to Michael on his way to his last class of the day, totally by accident. “Don’t be, you asshole.”

“Anyone can be an asshole by just watching,” _Michael’s eyes are as deep as the colour of his hair, wow._ “Why defend the freak now?”

“He has a good heart, Michael.”

 

Calum walks away, leaving both Michael and Luke confused.

 

-

 

“What’s the catch?” Luke is timid that Michael called him out onto the shed next to the gym, smoking a cigarette. Yuck. “You usually, like, beat me up and call me things.”

“Calum used to be my best friend,” Michael takes a drag of his lung killer. “I have to give you a try if he told me to, don’t I?”

“What happened?” _Curiosity killed a Hemmings._

“Love triangle,” Michael doesn’t look so keen on sharing this. “Now, what made you so sure that you’re gay?”

“None of your business, Mr. Pansexual,” Luke growls out defensively. “How I came to be as a flaming homosexual is none of your–”

 

Michael plants a big one on him, sloppy and tasting of regret. Luke kisses back for a second before realising this is very, _very_ wrong of him. Kissing his crush who hates him? A definite no-no.

 

“What the fuck?” Luke finds the sanity to pull away from the kiss. “Why in seven hells would you do that?”

“You’re such a dork—Game of Thrones reference?” Michael wipes at his lips. “By the way, your cherry Chapstick is gross.”

“Your kissing tactic is gross,” Luke is an idiot: confirmed. “Who uses that much tongue?”

“Aw, are you mad that I took your first kiss?” Michael taunts.

 

Luke does the only plausible thing.

 

He punches Michael and runs off.

 

-

 

“Wow, Lucas, great job,” Ashton bursts into laughter when Luke tells the story. “You finally grew the balls to fight back.”

“He took my first kiss!” Luke knows he’s being tad bit defensive, but he has every right to. “I was waiting for a knight in shining armour to kiss me, not some bandit in the rusty cloak.”

“Nice imagery,” Calum pops out of nowhere. “But really, was the kiss that horrible?”

 

 _I enjoyed every lasting second of it_.

 

“Yes,” Luke affirms, trying to believe it himself. “He uses too much tongue.”

“Want me to make it up for you?” Calum bats his eyelashes.

“You’re funny,” Luke makes kissing noises.

 

_Wish I wasn’t so hated by Michael… why is it even a thing?_

 

-

 

“Stupid faggot,” Michael cringes at the usage of the word by his father. “Your mother did a good thing when she left you, you useless heap of skin.”

“I know, Dad,” Michael suppresses a sigh. “Do you want me to go on a run?”

“I got everything myself, thanks to you being so late from school,” Michael doesn’t flinch when he’s pushed back. “Fucking another faggot, weren’t you?”

 

“‘Night, Dad,” Michael lets his tears fall down once his father passes out from all the intoxication.

 

-

 

“There’s something going on, yes, but I’m not allowed to tell,” Calum repeats for the third time stubbornly. “Michael will kill me.”

“You used to be his best friend for a reason,” Luke tries his damnedest to sound intimidating. “Why did it stop?”

“He… he lied to me,” Calum looks super-hurt. “He lied to me about something confidential.”

“Okay…” Luke feels like he just crossed an invisible territory border, and there isn’t a way back out. “So how do I get him to like me?”

“You can’t.”

“That’s not nice to say,” Ashton quips in. “You wormed your way in, so you’ve got to know.”

“That’s a great way of putting it,” Ashton gives the Kiwi a confused look. “‘Wormed your way in.’”

“So?”

“What?” Luke says at the same time as Ashton.

“I didn’t do anything to get inside Ashton’s heart,” Calum sighs. “He let me in because he knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That I was in love with him.”

 

-

 

Michael made a pathetic excuse to his English teacher that he _really_ had to pee to see his wound that opened up again. Currently staring at his old scab that somehow got off and bleeding, Michael curses his life of lies and doubts.

“Need help?”

 

The blond he bullies—sort of—is standing at the doorframe, looking sympathetic. Well, he’s used to the cuts, isn’t he?

 

“Fuck off,” Michael growls at his wannabe helper. “Don’t you have a class?”

“Free period,” Luke’s clear blue eyes rest on the scar on his left shoulder. “Where’d you get that?”

“None of your fucking business,” Michael has years of being intimidating to Luke but right now, Luke looks too serene to kick or do anything abusive. “Why are you even here?”

“I saw you walking in,” Luke replies with a blush. “Thought you wanted a chat.”

“Fuck you.”

 

Luke approaches him anyhow, the dim light making his red lips look darker. The last time they were this close, Michael kissed him, he remembers that. He also remembers how soft Luke’s lips were in comparison to his own chapped, smoke-tainted ones…

 

 _Don’t think about the kiss and be weak! You needn’t prove your father right,_ Michael gives himself a mental slap.

 

“Get the fuck out of the stalls,” Michael orders the younger. Luke _is_ in Year 11, right? “Or else.”

“What, you’re gonna beat me up?” Luke sounds almost too solemn. “You’ve done that a thousand times before, so it’s not going to break me.”

 

Michael does the only sensible thing that comes to his mind.

 

He kisses Luke Hemmings for the second time that week.

 

-

 

Luke’s entire body freezes when Michael presses their lips together. Fuck, is this going to be…?

 

He kisses his bully back, just as desperate as he was the first time they kissed. Michael’s large hand moves up his back to rest on the small. Luke giggles at the action, the spot being his soft spot and all.

 

“No,” Michael sounds distraught. “I won’t let him be right.”

“What?” Luke tries to reach out for Michael’s face, only to have his hand slapped away. “Mike–”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Michael hisses before getting out of the restroom.

 

-

 

Michael is being Michael as per fucking usual.

 

Translation: He’s being a dickwad.

 

When Luke walked through the front gates in the morning, Michael socked him in the sides, then kicked his thigh _very_ close to his virgin boys. He tried to fight back, but his asswipe friend one and two held him back.

If that wasn’t enough, there’s a shiny new bruise forming on his left eye from Michael’s parting gift.

 

 _Thank God it’s Halloween. I get to dress up as a beat-up boy for free!_ Luke thinks sarcastically. _Oh, right, the cost is that I bleed in uncomfortable, public places._

 

“Not a costume, I suppose,” Calum sort of became Luke’s best friend number two, which isn’t something to complain about. More friends meant less reason to be left alone. “Michael gave me a message.”

 

 _You used to be in love with Michael, so how did you stop? Please tell me_.

 

“Oh?”

“He wants you to come over to his house _precisely_ between three PM and six PM.”

 

-

 

Luke hasn’t the pleasantries of going over to people’s houses so Michael is his… first.

 

“Come in!” Michael sounds panicked over the intercom.

“What a surprise,” Luke rolls his eyes at the Pokémon posters littering the room, amongst other anime ones too. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Just because I dressed up as Pikachu once does not make me a nerd!” Michael throws something away from him. Of course, Luke has to investigate it.

“What the hell is this?” Luke giggles as he confiscates the manga. “Something about actors, hm.”

“It’s called _Love Stage!!_ ” Michael snatches it back. “And we aren’t here to argue or fight.”

 

This time when Michael kisses him, Luke was expecting it. He doesn’t say no when his back gets pressed into Michael’s satin sheets, his arms held above him. He even lets Michael undress him until they’re left in their boxers.

 

“I couldn’t let myself fall for you,” Michael breathes against the pulse on Luke’s neck, which seems to be his soft spot. “Because if I did, my father would have destroyed us both.”

“How morbid,” Luke replies with less conviction than he wanted, too breathless from the fact that he’s naked with Michael. “What are your plans with me?”

“I was your first kiss,” Michael starts kissing down Luke’s pale chest, fondling with his nipples with his dainty tongue for a while. “So I intend to be your first lover as well.”

 

Luke’s lips form a silent ‘O’ as Michael uses his teeth to remove his boxers (thankfully not his embarrassing Super Mario ones) and frees his hard-on. Michael grins evilly—and seductively—before taking all of him in his mouth. Luke was _not_ expecting that, so when he comes to the reality, Michael already has his hands on his hips, stilling him. Luke whines and tries to buck his hips up, but dammit, Michael has a strong grip.

_(Does that mean hard fingering—nope, don’t go there, Luke.)_

“Enjoying yourself, Lukey?” Michael pulls away with a _pop_ noise, his lips dripping with pre-come and saliva. “You’re definitely vocal.”

“Shut up,” Luke throws a pillow over his face, but it’s removed soon after. “What are your plans with me?”

“Didn’t you already as me?”

“I want details,” Luke hums innocently. “You took my first kiss, and just now my first blowjob–”

 

Michael kisses him silent and renders him powerless against his touches. Once again, Michael’s hands are roaming his backside, like that time they were pashing in the toilets, but this time, their destination is Luke’s ass.

Michael’s gentle with prepping Luke, leaving him to wonder if he’s gentle with the actual sex part too.

 

“I don’t want to do something you don’t,” Michael kisses the bridge of Luke’s nose, which has to be the cutest thing the shorter boy has ever done. “Please.”

“I want you, no one else,” Luke breathes out.

 

Michael pushes in slowly, causing Luke to moan out at such speed. He’s never had sex before, no, but in his opinion, faster, harsher pace would’ve been more romantic for the first time…

(He’s totally wrong though.)

After a minute or so, Michael starts to thrust in and out of Luke, making him whimper and moan out loud, squirming under the other lad’s body. Like a virgin he is, he comes too quickly, but Michael only smirks.

 

“S’alright, Lukey,” Michael continues to thrust, this time in different angle; Luke practically screams out Michael’s name, getting hard again. “I can make you come twice.”

Michael’s rough hands enclose around Luke’s hard-again shaft and starts to jerk him in time of the thrusts. Next time Luke releases his load between their bodies, Michael joins him in the bliss.

 

-

 

They shower together, with Michael giving Luke a handjob, and get out to wear Michael’s fresh clothes. Michael groans when Luke chooses his favourite black t-shirt, but he lets the younger lad wear it anyways.

 

“You said between three and five,” Luke remembers finally.

“Shit,” Michael curses when the door opens downstairs. “He’ll be mad.”

“Calum said that you lied about something,” Luke narrows his eyes. “And you have bruises on your body, fear your father’s return, not to mention specific come-over time…”

“He abuses me,” Michael gulps, sounding small. “He’s going to kill me.”

“Michael?” A deeper voice rings out. “Whose shoes are these?”

“There’s a pair of slippers in my closet,” Michael instructs Luke. “Take those and run away.”

“No fucking way.”

 

Before Michael could do anything, Luke rushes downstairs and confronts the Devil himself.

To Luke, Mr. Clifford doesn’t look much different from other dads he’s met. The difference, of course, is that this is Michael’s, and he’s been abusing Michael for years.

 

“Sir, you need to stop,” Luke turns on the record button on his phone. “You know what you’re doing is wrong.”

“What, I’m only teaching Michael not to be a disgusting, dishonouring faggot,” the man before him spits out. “Are you his secret faggot lover?”

“What if I’m a faggot? Why does that matter to you?” Luke grinds his teeth silently. “Your son is happy and–”

“I’m done with this bullshit.”

 

Luke barely manages to hit the ‘stop’ button before he blacks out.

 

-

 

The next day, Luke takes the recording to the town police station and reports Daryl Clifford for domestic abuse. The blond even manages to get Michael to live with him. It wasn’t a hard feat given Michael was already eighteen, but some police officers wanted Michael to live with his long-lost mother.

 

“No thanks,” Michael snarled at the officer. “I’d much rather live with my boyfriend than someone who left me when I was five.”

 

“You called me your boyfriend,” Luke giggles after Michael moves the last box to his flat. “Am I?”

“Of course you are,” Michael pins Luke to the wall next to the telly. “It’s only fair, given you had a crush on me since Year 9…”

“Oh hush.”

 

Michael hushes Luke with his own lips, giggling against them.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be part three of the actual Muke fairytale? Gotta follow [my twitter](twitter.com/PerfectPorceln) to find out!


End file.
